KL
KL also known as Kevin, alternatively spelled Kehven or Keнven is an illustrator, animator and YouTube singer, who mainly sings VOCALOID and anime songs, and mostly sings in Japanese but has also done some English covers. He has a deep and sonorous -ish and somewhat unique voice, and at times adds some amount of vibrato to his voice. He can sound highly emotive, as for example in his cover of "Don't Cry Anymore". As shown in his ballad version of "Complication", he can also go fairly deep with his voice. However he noted, that his voice doesn't fit ballads well. He also tried rapping in the before mentioned cover. KL also illustrates and animates some of his covers, such as his most popular one, "Change", which he uploaded as thanks for acquiring 1500 subscribers, with over 21K views as of March 2014. He is also good friends with the YouTube singer Ashe, for whom he frequently illustrates cover videos. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Vivid Chemistry (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of Acapella # Member of Nifleheim Manor (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 1 with K-chan # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Shuuji List of Covered Songs feat. Vivid Chemistry (2012.01.23) # "Complication" -Ballad ver.- (2012.01.30) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Kura, Kyo, Razzy, KL, joakkar and Kenta (2012.02.14) # "Bacterial Contamination" (2012.02.19) # "Crybaby Boyfriend" feat. KL and Ruru (2012.02.22) # "Hangyaku Respect" feat. Vivid Chemistry (2012.02.24) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Poison and Divide" (2012.04.03) # "Cloud" (2012.04.04) # "If" (2012.04.06) # "Tengaku" -Short ver.- feat. KL and K-chan (2012.04.10) # "You and Beautiful World" feat. Apol, Joakkar, K-chan, Kenta, KL, Lemon, MiiZu, Nori, Rosa and Sango (2012.04.10) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2012.05.05) # "Carnival" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.05.20) # "Before After" (2012.05.30) # "Last Cross" (2012.06.03) # "Reon" (2012.06.09) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. Nipah, Kura, Hime, Reiko, Shiroko, Juju, Tsuraito, Carmen, KL, Seira, K-chan, Yuri and Arii (2012.06.14) # "Keikaku Toshi" (Scripted City) feat. KL and K-chan (2012.06.19) # "Gravity Ø" -English ver.- feat. KL and Kura (2012.07.01) # "Dream Eater" feat. KL and K-chan (2012.07.03) # "magnet" feat. KL and K-chan (2012.07.15) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. KL and K-chan (2012.07.17) # "Bolin in the Deep" feat. Amaito, Anba, Carmen, Caspy, Chii, Hime, katie, KL, KoKo, Kura, K-chan and Victor (2012.07.26) # "Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai" (Your World, My World) feat. KL and K-chan (2012.08.01) # "Aspirin" (2012.08.11) # "Animatype" feat. KL and Kiro (2012.09.16) # "Futuristic Imagination" (2012.09.28) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, ¤Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "World's End Dance Hall" -Joke ver.- feat. Aqua, Arii, Juju, Kenta, KL, Kurin and Reiko (2012.09.30) # "Children Record" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.13) # "HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD" -English ver.- feat. KL and Ashe (2012.10.31) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.31) # "Kokoro" -English ver.- feat. Cir, Lucy, KoKo, Saint, katie, Carmen, K-chan, Shiroko, joakkar, Zoozbuh, Caspy and KL (2012.11.02) # "False Light" feat. KL and Kiro (2012.11.11) # "Shinjitsu no Uta" (2012.11.29) (private) # "Boquet" feat. KL and Raphie (2012.12.24) # "You and Beautiful World" (2012.12.28) # "Hangyaku Respect" (2012.12.29) # "Controlled Drive" feat. Acapella (2012.12.31) # "CLOUD" -retake- (2013.01.13) # "Unchain" feat. Nifleheim Manor (2013.01.17) # "Blue Bird" feat. KL and Caspy (2013.02.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.24) # "Arukinagara" feat. Nifleheim Manor (2013.03.02) # "Loto" feat. Antares, Caspy, ¤Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, AmaitoFuu and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" feat. Acapella (2013.03.06) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" feat. Nyamai, Antares, Eunji, Hera, KL, Anba, Acca, Panda, Miizu, Xandu, Sumashu, Kuraiinu, Momoki, Len, Jau, Howl and Yakumo (2013.03.18) # "Leia (2013.03.24) # "niki medley" (WAVE/+REVERSE/GLIDE/YURAGI) feat. K-chan, AmaitoFuu, Antares, Arii, Carmen, Caspy, Hime, Iggy/Igx, Juju, KL, KoKo, Kori, miiZu, Reiko, Rith, Seira, Sohly and Yuri (2013.04.02) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) feat. KL and Caspy (2013.06.11) # "Omoide Kakera" (Fragrents of Memories) feat. KL, Shuuji and Xandu (2013.06.17) # "Yuragi" (Resting) (2013.06.22) # "Coin" feat. KL and Xandu (2013.07.22) # "Blindness" feat. Nifleheim Manor (2013.07.25) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (The Sound of You) feat. KL and Shuuji (2013.08.09) # "Guren no Yumiya" feat. KL, AmaitoFuu, Reiko, KoKo, Juju, Nipah, Shuuji and Kura (2013.08.11) # "Prototype / Error" feat. KL and Shuuji (2013.08.29) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.09.07) # "Blue" (2013.11.17) # "Start Over" (2013.11.28) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Antares, Beato, Eunji, Fome, Hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Un3h, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "Let it Go" (2013.12.25) # "Airen=Temptation" feat. KL and Un3h (2013.12.25) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (2014.01.03) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (2014.01.03) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" (2014.01.03) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2014.01.03) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) feat. Chantella, Cami, Maeko, Saku, saint, KL, Yun, Kenta, Augen, ¤Fyre, Ken and kimu (2014.01.05) # "Cry" feat. KL, Doubie and Nipah (2014.04.01) # "Lost Story" feat. KL, Un3h and Yun (2014.04.12) (private) # "ambiguous" (Kill la Kill OP) -English ver.- (2014.05.18) # "Hasu" (Lotus) feat. KL and Un3h (2014.06.17) # "a vision" (2014.06.22) # "Kagerou≒Variation" - Arrange ver.- (2014.07.03) # "Close to You" -English ver.- (2014.07.13) # "FlashBack" (2014.07.18) # "Sable" (2014.07.25) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -Short ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English Short ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.08.23) # "Clock Strikes" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2014.08.30) # "Ignite" (SAO II OP) -English ver.- (2014.09.01) # "Kami no Kotoba" (God's Words) (2014.10.12) # "Till I Die" (Kill la Kill OST) -English ver.- (2015.02.11) # "HEADHUNT" (Durarara!!x2 Shou OP) (2015.03.14) # "The Reluctant Heroes" (Shingeki no Kyojin OST) -English ver.- (2015.04.09) # "Call Your Name" (Shingeki no Kyojin OST) -English ver.- (2015.05.02) # "Hello, world!" (Kekkai Sensen OP) -Short ver.- (2015.06.12) # "From the Heart" (Deadman Wonderland song) -English ver.- (2015.07.12) # "One Reason" (Deadman Wonderland OP) -English ver.- (2015.07.12) # "Renegade" (Gangsta. OP) -English Short ver.- (2015.08.05) # "Day You Laugh" (Durarara!!x2 Ten OP) -Short ver.- (2015.08.11) # "Last Parade" (Death Parade ED) -English ver.- (2015.08.25) # "The Beginning" (ONE OK ROCK song) -English Against the Current ver.- (2015.10.30) # "Butterfly" (Digimon Adventure Tri OP) (2015.11.08) # "Complication" (Durarara!! OP) -English ver.- (2015.12.31) # "Children Record" feat. KL and Akano (2016.01.18) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (Ajin OP) -English Arrange ver.- (2016.01.22) # "FLY HIGH!!" (Haikyuu!! S2 OP2) -English Short ver.- (2016.02.19) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * He uses Audio Technica Microphone ATR2500 and Adobe Audition CS5, Adobe Photoshop CS4 and Sony Vegas 10.KL's YouTube about page * He had an animation account, klFiretears but abandoned it for some reasons. * He lives in Johns Creek, Georgia. External Links * SoundCloud * Twitter * anipan * deviantART * pixiv * tumblr.